


Teasing Innocence

by redprincessofdawn



Series: Hakyona Week 2018 [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no angst in sight I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redprincessofdawn/pseuds/redprincessofdawn
Summary: *Originally written for Hakyona Week 2018*~Jae-ha wonders why Yona and Hak aren’t as cuddly as other couples. Yona proves they can be.





	Teasing Innocence

Teasing Hak and Yona had become the easiest thing in the world since they’d become a couple. Jae-ha hadn’t been there to see Yona’s half of the confession, but the two had gone to bed the night before normal as could be, then the next morning had been attached at the hip more than they ever had been before. Which, of course, was saying something. But there was a physical closeness to them that hadn’t been there even the night before, and one quick and knowing look from Zeno was all it took for Jae-ha to decide it wasn’t all in his own head.

“So, it’s official now, isn’t it?” He’d asked casually between bites of porridge. “You two, I mean.”

Predictably, Yona-chan had lit up like their campfire. But to Jae-ha’s surprise and delight, the ever-composed Hak–the Hak who he’d been struggling to get any sort of teasing reaction from since his explosive confession–also went red in the face. Nothing compared to Yona’s head-to-toe crimson, but it was more colour in Hak’s face than he’d ever seen before. Perhaps more than he thought was possible out of the perpetually smug young man.

From there, it’d been consistently easy to get a rise out of the new couple. Now, they sit on woven blankets as a part of their second Fire Festival, watching dancers and performers hand-in-hand, shoulder-to-shoulder. Jae-ha gazes across the celebration, to another young couple. A girl sat in her lover’s lap, his head laid upon her shoulder.

“Hey Hak,” Jae-ha elbows his friend lightly. “Why don’t you and Yona-chan sit like that?”

Hak glances at the couple, then shakes his head. “What are you getting at, Droopy Eyes?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just that you two are a little… chaste, aren’t you?” Jae-ha says, motioning to their hands–not even twined in the fingers like most couples, just innocently clasped together. “I mean, if you’re worried about being too mushy in front of the rest of us, don’t be. We’ve seen this coming for a while now.”

Hak grunts. “Well, I’m not pushing Hime–uh, Yona into something she’s not comfortable with.”

That was another thing; since that morning, Hak had struggled to call Yona by her name. Jae-ha supposed she had asked such of him.

“Of course, you’re a true gentleman, Hak.” Jae-ha says, nodding. “But have you established that? Perhaps Yona-chan wants to sit like that with you, but doesn’t because she doesn’t want to trample your boundaries.”

At that Hak snorts, and Yona, who’d been busily chatting with Yun next to her, leans over to stare between the two men curiously.

“What?” Yona asks, head cocked.

“Nothing.” Hak says.

“ _Actually_ ,” Jae-ha smiles, summoning a deep frown to Hak’s lips. “I was wondering why you two weren’t a little more cuddly, like them. I do hope it’s not because of the rest of us, Yona-chan. You needn’t hold back on account of us.”

“Droopy Eyes…” There’s a warning in Hak’s growl.

Yona glances to the couple, then quickly away. “Well, I’ve thought of it…” She admits, her eyes darting to her and Hak’s hands as she trails off.

Already, the two of them were starting to turn red in the cheeks. Just as Jae-ha was aiming.

“Hime-san, it’s fine. You don’t have to prove anything.” Hak says it quickly, the words a rush of air from his lungs. “If you don’t have the nerve to be very public about us, it’s okay; what’s important is how comfortable you are.”

Yona frowns. “What do you mean, I don’t have ‘the nerve’?”

“Well, it’s your first relationship,” Hak says, rubbing the back of his head. “I mean you’re… not used to that sort of open affection. It’s okay.”

“Excuse me?” Yona’s brow rises, though her cheeks remain rosy. “I’m plenty capable of being openly in love with you, Hak.”

For the first time in a good long while, Hak is more red out of the two of them. Jae-ha presses a finger to his mouth, trying not to laugh. She was taking it as a challenge.  _Oh Yona-chan, you’re too much._

“Actually,” Yona huffs a little, releasing his hand and pulling herself to her knees. “For a while I’ve wanted to do stuff like that. But I didn’t want to rush you, since you always back out of being that cuddly with me. If you’re holding back for me, don’t.”

Hak is frozen as the princess crawls onto his lap, and settles her head on his chest. As though he were testing to see if it was okay, he slowly closes his arms around her and rests his chin upon the crown of her red curls. For all her nerve only a few seconds ago, Yona is now completely red and wide-eyed, as though she couldn’t believe she’d really done exactly what she had just done.

Jae-ha sighs, having a hard time not laughing at the awkward yet adorable display. “You two are truly a match made in the heavens.” He says, pulling himself to his feet. “I do hope I haven’t broken the dam with you two, and that now it’ll be difficult keeping your hands off of each other.”

“Shut up, Droopy Eyes.” Hak grumbles, but one glance over Jae-ha’s shoulder confirms it; the Thunder Beast is smiling.


End file.
